The love of Jewel
by John Tectarine
Summary: Max is just a normal 14 year old, IN THE FUTURE. He falls in love with a girl from an alien race named Jewel. Rated M for language and sex in later chapters. Apologies for not being able to post last Wednesday. See my profile for details on summer posting.
1. Intro Who's that girl?

_While walking down the street, you spy a small book of paper. But it isn't normal paper. It has weird decorative markings on it. You pick it up. It reads _Read when you are ready for the truth_. You wonder what it means. You keep it and head home. Back a home, you sit down on your favorite chair. You grab the booklet. Curious of what's inside, you read. And it goes like this._

* * *

Hi there. I'm Max. I'm writing this 10 years in the future from when you found my book. I wrote this book to let us humans know what might happen in a year's time. At the time you're reading this, I'm currently 5½ years old. But this isn't a story about me, this is a story about the waktanpawakeuraseft's, or Wak's for short.

The Wak's are a race of super intelligent aliens from another planet of which none of them speak of. They are humanoid aliens with a light grey body and glowing decorative lines. Each one represented their abilities. There are 5. There's Fire, which is red , which allows the control of flame or heat. There's water, which is blue, which allows the control of ice and water. There's wind, which is white, which controls the wind and weather. There's psychic, which is purple, they can teleport, read minds can levitate objects and can enter minds. Then there's supers, which are black, they don't have no powers, but their normal abilities are heightened.

These aliens came to our planet because theirs had combusted. Hoping to find another sustainable eco-system to sustain their species, their scientists had decided to land on earth. They already knew that human's existed. They had come to earth the Sunday of April, about 2 months from when you should receive this. They had hoped that our people were either far underdeveloped then they were, or we were a very peaceful race. They were right about one. There was a war.

The war lasted only 2 years. Our two governments formed a truce. This was a time when the Wak's blended in with our society. There were many accomplishments for both sides. Such being that there religious people were able to convince the citizen's to convert to their religion. That brought up different aliens in different religions. The first mixed child between the two (called Hybrid's) was born. There were many first's. They had begun to be part of our everyday lives.

* * *

All this happened in about 7 years. And this is where the true story begins. I was 14 years old. I had just hit puberty and I was horny. I have had a couple of cool things happen in the last 2 years. I've got friends that are paranoid. So when the Wak's began to be student's at our school, they went (Pardon my French) Bat-shit insane. After quite a long day of the egging me on and on how bad the Wak's are, I just went home.

I have no friends that are Wak's. I was hardly able to even have friends. I wasn't used to seeing the aliens, even now I'm still surprised to see them. Walking into my driveway, I couldn't help but notice moving trucks in front of the neighbours house. It had been vacant for quite some time now, so it was a relief to see that someone had finally bought it. And that was the last thing I saw before Jewel.

* * *

I turned the corner to find the Wak family that had moved in next door. My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't used to seeing them still, so having them as neighbors scared the crap out of me. One emerged from the truck in front of a floating box. She was a psychic type, and well dressed, wearing a tank-top with denim short shorts. Her breasts jiggled every time she stepped. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was hot (for an alien). 'Boy, is she ever hot' I thought. Suddenly, she turned her head. I ducked as fast as I could. But then I heard a giggle. But I didn't hear it, it was in my head. It wasn't a guy's giggle either. I kept down until I was certain that the coast was clear. Then I ran as fast as I could to my door.

Upon reaching my door, I burst through it as hard as I could. "MOM, MOM!" I yelled. Silence. Where could mom be. Walking through my house, I reached the living room. There was a note on the coffee table that read 'Dear Max, I have gone out on a business trip for a few days. There's money on the counter for pizza meant for a few days, as well as the house key. Maybe you should go meet the neighbors? Love, Mom" Fuck! Now I won't be able to tell her. My mom's very anti-Wak. Well, screw it. I may as well enjoy myself the next few days.

* * *

Boy did I eat my full this evening. I was going to bed when I got a hardcore stomach-ache. As I hopped on my mattress, I still couldn't help think of the girl next door. She is a Wak, but she was hot. And I think that I like her. 'Giggle' the giggle was back. I was scared shitless, I had nearly forgotten about it. Maybe I just need some sleep. I pulled up my covers and dozed off.


	2. In the mind of my neighbour

"NO!" I yelled. Just then, the ground split. My feet lost their balance and I fell. I fell hard and I fell fast. The ground was coming up as faster than you could imagine. "no, No, NOO!" BAM! I looked at my sheets, all covered in sweat. It was just a dream. I fell back down on my bed. "Thank god." I said relieved. I looked at my alarm clock only to find that it was 1 am. "I'm still tired as fuck." I said. I just got to go back to bed. I slipped myself back under the covers and hoped for a better dream.

I had just gone back to sleep, when I felt a light tugging on me. As it got harder, I got more nervous. Until I got to the point where the pain finally was so hard I had to let go, even though I didn't know what I was holding on to. I felt a quick woosh fly right out of me. And there I was, floating high above my bed.

I looked down to see my body lying still on my bed. 'Am I dead?' I thought. 'No silly, I'm just taking you from your body.' Said someone. 'Who are you?' I said. The voice came again and said 'Here I'll show you.' I felt myself get tugged across my room towards the neighbor's house. I passed right through my window and continued to float across to the house. I passed through the walls to find the girl Wak I had seen earlier. She was standing up, her purple lines that ran up and down her body were now glowing harder than before.

"Hi, my name is Jewel" she said. Her voice was so soothing I had nearly melted at hearing it. "I-I—I'm Max" I stuttered. For an alien, she had beautiful looks. "Um," I said scared, "just a quick question if you don't mind me asking. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!" She looked at me calmly and giggled again. "I guess maybe it's a little to early to do this then" she said. "Ill put you back to your body now if you like?" I began to fly back up. Then I was sped to my body through the walls. Before I knew it, I was put back in my body. I sat there the whole night just wondering what to do now.


	3. Jewel at school

The next morning, I was tired as hell. But honestly, I couldn't feel more alive. The adrenaline that rushed when I saw her. Jewel. Her name is Jewel. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I didn't have enough concentration to turn off my alarm. What the hell happened last night. Was I dreaming? I finally got up once I realized I had to go to school this morning. As I walked down the stairs, I had no idea what I was doing. All I could think about is her.

"OK, yes, I'll be there. Ok, I'll be outside. Bye." I hung up. Thank god I've got a ride to school now. It's way too late to walk to school right now. It's a good thing John's got his license. John's my friend who's in grade 11. He's a bit of an anti-social. I'm his only friend. I sat down just to keep working out what happened last night. Maybe it was a hallucination from all the pizza from last night. 'Nope' said something again. I still couldn't figure out what the fuck is going on, and now I have to deal with these voices again. Maybe it was Jewel. Does Jewel even exist? 'Yes, I do' it went. Yep, I'm insane. "Hello?" I said. HONK! Oh good, my rides here. I hopped in the car.

"Hiya John." I said. "Hi." "Wait!" someone said. It was the same voice in my head, but someone definitely said it, because John heard her. I turned my head to find her again. Jewel. "Wait, I got to go to school too." She yelled. John freaked out. He turned around and screamed, "WHO THE HELL IS SHE!" I honestly still didn't know. Before I could answer, she reached the car door. "Hey guys," she said, "Is it ok if I ride to school with you guys?" John didn't say anything. Beads of sweat poured off his chin. He started to go forward and go to the school.

* * *

"Why is your friend scared of me." Jewel asked as we left the car. She was wearing a skimpy school outfit. It was hard to take her seriously in it. "Listen," I said, "I don't even know you. I don't know who you are, what you do, why you're here. I don't even know anything about your race. I don't think that I should be talking to you." "Aww," she said, "you're scared of me too, but a different type of scared, aren't you?" Ok this is now creepy. "Did you just not hear what I said? I DON"T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!" A sad frown crossed her face. "So, you don't remember last night?" she asked. "What did you just say?" I asked angrily.

"Last night, I brought you to me and tried to talk to you, but you were scared," She explained, "But you're scared right now, but not the same way. You're scared of talking to me. Why?" I couldn't help feel embarrassed. She figured out how I felt, but she doesn't know what that means. "You know what, let's get you ready for your day." I said. We went inside the school just in time for the bell ring. As we walked up to the office, she asked me to tell her about school. I told her to go to the office, and they'll get her ready. I turned away and headed to class. As I left, I heard it in my head again. 'Thanks Max.' It said. Could it be Jewel talking to me?

I rushed off to class to get there on time. What the fuck is happening to my life? In less than 24 hours, I've met a Wak, she's found out I've got a crush on her, and she's already met my friend. Shit, I don't think I can live like this. I got in class just in time for the bell to ring. "Alright class," said Mr. Jep, "Good news, we have a new student today." Hmm, a new student, I wonder who it might be. 'Giggle' OH SHIT. Is it her? "Everyone, please welcome Mrs. Jewel." He finished. Oh Shit. I thought.

She walked into the door with a big smile on her face. She was looking around the class. Gasp's from the guys and giggles from the girls. I hid my head. 'Max' the voice said, 'are you in the class?' But I didn't need to answer. She saw me and asked Mr. Jep, "Excuse me Teacher Jep, but can I sit over there please?" Without even looking up from his paper he said "Sure." She walked over to me with her books floating in the air behind her and sat next to the desk beside me. 'Hi' said the voice. 'Jewel,' I thought, 'is this voice you? Also, what are you doing in my class?' 'Well, I made the office girl get me in your classes,' she told me, 'and yes, it's me.' Oh FUCK. Now I have to deal with a permanent connection to everything I'm thinking with this girl. Well, better get used to it.


	4. The walk home

That was one of the worst days of school ever. First of all, Jewel wouldn't shut up. She is hot, and I do like her, but hearing her voice all day drove me insane. Especially since she's a Wak, it just creeped me out more. Now I'm on my way home with Jewel and now is the only moment she was quiet. Probably because this is the only moment where she wasn't asked a question, nor had trouble with the creepy guys constantly leering over her.

Then she spoke. "Hey, Max?" Her voice soothed me over and made me relax a lot. It's funny, up until now; I never noticed how beautiful her voice was. "Um, were you ok this morning, you didn't seem very happy at school?" I paused for a moment. Was I ok this morning? I had been quite an asshole, especially to my new neighbor. I hope she wasn't feeling like she was hurt, I just was not used to her species yet. "Well, I'm glad you felt that way." She said. Right, I forgot that she could read minds. "Hey, Jewel?" I asked. "Yes" She replied. "Um, is it okay if you turn off your mind talking, thingy please?" She seemed a little shocked. "You mean you don't want to talk with me?" She said, her eyes beginning to deepen. "NO," I exclaimed. "I would just like if you weren't listening to my every thought. I would like some privacy, especially since I hardly know you." I hoped she hadn't taken it the wrong way. "No, I can't turn it off, but it can be blocked, all you have to do is just imagine a locked door, and I won't listen." She explained. Great, now I'll never get privacy if it doesn't turn it off.

* * *

The rest of the walk home was quiet. Jewel did have quite the body. Above normal sized breasts, an ok ass and an hourglass figure with no imperfections. She was definitely out of my league. I wasn't even bother asking her out, because I was sure she would ignore me. Besides, she just moved in. And no none should be pressured like this. I got to my yard, as she split to hers. Then 'Hey, max' said Jewel (Or thought, telecommunicated, whatever it's called). I turned around and responded. "What's up?" "Um, would you like to come into my house?" Right then, my mind went blank. The only thing I could manage to utter was the words, "Yes?"

* * *

I walked into her door to find no one was home. "Hey, Jewel, where are your parents?" "Oh, you don't know, do you?" She asked. What possible reason could she have for living alone, "No.?" "You see," she explained, "Every Wak, as you call us, weren't born, we were a product of re-incarnation. You see, A Wak, can live up to 120 different lives after they die. But a general average of lives we have is 30-40 different lives. Once we die, we can pick 5 memories of that life to preserve during the next life. I'm on my 16th life right now, just a little under half of my expected number of lives." Hmm, I wonder what memories she preserved from her previous life.

Looking around her house, I could see huge multitude of paintings. They were very weird, like detailed abstract art. It made me feel very uncomfortable, and it didn't help that the house was very empty either. "Max," said Jewel, "Can I get you anything?" I slowly felt my backpack straps flow down my arms. I looked back to find that it was coming off by itself. "Hey Jewel. Are you taking my backpack?" "Yes I am, you don't want to have to carry it all through the house." Hmm, I kind of like her powers.

* * *

I sat down on her couch. It jiggled all throughout the couch, like if you shake a cup of Jell-O. I continued to look around her house. She was busy in her kitchen, cooking something that smelled like a pungent orange. I peered over the counter to see her fumbling with her pan. I couldn't help but giggle. She looked so silly, as if this were her first time using a frying pan. "Hey." I exclaimed, "You need some help there?" But before she could answer, there was a knock. There was a small moment of silence, then she looked at me with a weird look in her eye, like, 'what are you waiting for?' I walked up to open the door.

I got to the door in time for the knocking to end. I opened the door, to see a policeman standing there looking at the door. "Excuse me," He asked, "But do you know if Maxwell Pine is home?" I looked confused, what use could they have for me. I replied "it's me, I'm Maxwell Pine." "Max…" he choked, then he looked up at me with his eyes beginning to swell and said, "your mother's dead."


	5. Everthing turns out just fine (Sort of)

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I screamed. The moment I heard that one sentence, all the pain and depression that a human being could conjure up was multiplied by two. My dad won't take me in, the drunken little shit. He's still in Vegas, drinking. I don't know why he ever went to Vegas in the first place.

* * *

My mom was the only love I knew for my last 6 years of human life. And now she's gone. I couldn't even say goodbye. At least Jewel shut up though. The last thing I want is to have her around right now. Soon I'm going to go to child services, I'll have to go to an orphanage and I'll never be the same again. Why was I such an asshole in my life? Do I deserve this punishment?

I began punching my wall. The pain flowed through my arms. It felt good. I kept punching. My fists began to bleed and my wall started to splatter with blood. Each punch getting more and more power. The pain was getting better and better. But then, I heard, 'Stop!' I paused for a moment and looked at my fist. My knuckles were getting painted a deep shade of red. My wall looked like a schizophrenic graffiti artist walked by. Cracks in the drywall, up like fractures in broken glass. My life, crumbled.

* * *

I sat on my bed for hours, watching the wall, thinking about my mother. Her smile always made my day better. And she always cooked, not to say she was any good at it, but she tried anyways. My eyes began to droop. I felt an overwhelming tiredness take over my body. Before I knew it, I was unconscious.

* * *

The rest of the night, I was sound asleep, dreaming of my mom. Her cookies, that always turned out burnt. Her business trips, the ones she used to take me on when I was a kid. The nights where I would be so scared of monsters that I would cuddle up to her in her bed and sleep with her. But then, I felt the pulling again. On my chest, the pain began to pull again. Not now. I want to be alone. But the pain kept flowing. I yelled "Fine, I'll get out!" I let go of my body, and once again flew to my neighbor's house. I looked up to find Jewel looking at me. "What in the hell do you want now?" I asked. She looked at me with shallow eyes filled with tears. "Max," she stuttered, "are you okay?" My anger began to grow. Am I ok? Wasn't she there the moment I heard the news? If that's not enough, how about sprinting to my house without even saying goodbye to her. Is it obvious now. "I'm fine." I said. "Really Max," she asked "Are you really ok?" "Do you want to know the truth, Jewel, Do you!" I said, while raising my voice. "Yes." She said. I looked at her. Does she really have no idea on what to do in these situations? "I'm fine" I said. But then, things went black.

I woke back up in my bed, quite dazed. 'Was last night a dream as well' I thought. No, mom was still dead, and I was still sad. I got up and looked at my clock. I was late, but I didn't care, I didn't feel like going to school today.

* * *

"Yeah John" I said over the phone. "Yup, she's dead. Nope, I'm going to go to an orphanage. Yeah, he should be here any minute. Actually, he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." 'Surprise' went Jewel in my head. "Hey, John, I'm going to have to call you back." I hung up. "Jewel," I said angrily, "Did you kill the child services guy?" 'Nope,' She telecommunicated, 'I just registered myself as your new caregiver.' "Jewel," I said in tears, "You just made me so happy, but, aren't you too young to take care of me?" 'yes' she replied. "Jewel, you might be annoying as hell, but you're very nice." Thanks to her, now I don't have to leave home. Turns out everything just turned out fine.


End file.
